warriors yaoi u
by Justfornora
Summary: Finn and Harv show their real affection towards each other
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer : do not own warriors u... for warrior u comics at deviantart

I hate this place; theirs no color what so ever to this place. The guys are twice my size and their brains twice too small. This place has nothing to offer. How is this helping me become a bard, I can't express myself in this place.

The only reason I'm here is so I can become strong enough to protect myself from the eevvviilll unicorn! If it wasn't for the mark he bestowed on me, I wouldn't be here. Although…there is one guy, and boy would it is awesome to talk to him! So why not, I'm good looking, he's…not as good looking as me but he's good looking, so why not.

I thought I'd introduce my self nice and subtle.

"Friends forever!" I screamed as I hopped on his back.

I guess he's never had such amazing hugs since as soon as I did he freaked out and pulled out his sword pressing it against my throat. But I just smiled and stretched my arm out for a hand shake. He was a bit resistant, but I knew he couldn't resist and soon enough shook my hand.

I was happy to have made a new friend that during lunch time after Defense practice, I came up to him to give him a letter I wrote to him during class.

"This is for you B.F.F!"

His friends didn't seem to like me I suppose since as soon as I showed up, they left the table. Harv's been complaining that he hasn't seen him since, but on the bright side we have a table too our selves, just me and my Harvey! We sit around and talk and talk and talk, but then Harv tells me to shut up…but then we talk and talk and talk. He's a fantastic listener!

` "So Harv, how was target practice?"

He turns his frown upside down looking a bit surprised and says, "Well-."

"Because it was great for me! I actually almost hit the target this time; I believe I will soon be the head of my class."

Harv sighs and mumbles to himself, "I should have known."

"What was that? Eh, doesn't matter, anyways-." And I go on to tell him about my unicorn scar. He finally says, "Your always talking about how eeevvviiil Horses are, but why do you hate them so much?"

"Well, if you must know." And so I lift my shirt to show him my scar.

"That's not a scar! That's a gaping hole!"

"Yea, a gaping hole of pure eeeevviil." He tries to stick his hand in it, so I slap it away! He tries again, so I slap it away again! And this goes on for another few hours…

Harv has finally given let me install a communication device to his house, so we can talk when ever! Well he didn't necessarily let me, more like I snuck into his house with a can and string and hammered a hole in the wall, which leads to a string and can at my house! He wasn't very happy with the giant hole in his wall but I was! He told me not to use it but I'm pretty sure he said I could on emergencies…I was bored! So we talked till beddy by time, well he said it was but the sun was still out, damn day light savings.

"G'night kiddo, have a good one." Harv tells me in a tired yet sweet voice.

"Sweet Dreams!" I tell him but he doesn't seem to reply and eventually hangs up. I rest my head on my pillow smiling and happy to have met Harv today! But something's wrong, there's something about him. He sometimes seems to be bored and annoyed with me, he thinks I don't notice but I do. Even so, I can't help to notice that he doesn't leave me. He cares…and I think that's why…I like him...as a friend of course!...right?

The next day, at lunch I decide to do a bit of Q & A with Harv. Harvy Harvy Harv Harv!

Q: So Harv…do you miss your friends?

A: Of course not! Who need weak friends like those amateur Barbarians! (Slamming his fist on the table making me jump a bit)

Q: Am…I…your friend? (Twirling the straw in my fruity juice)

A: I guess, if anyone in this lousy place is it has to be you I guess.

I was actually really shocked to hear that.

Q: So you like m-

Before I could finish his so called friends come along taking up all the chairs and eventually my chair as well, forcefully. One of the bigger guys knocks me out of my seat and I land on my arm…ouch….I look at Harv, expecting him to say something about this.

A: Oh, bye Finn. (Without even taking a glance my way)

I pick my self up and brush myself off with my chin up and nose in the air. I wait to I and out of the Cafeteria to start crying…

As I sat in the back of the building crying and hating Harv for not being a real friend, I noticed something watching me from afar. It looked almost like a…like a unicorn....hmm…ahhhh! It approached, it started to run towards me, I cant move! Oh, its just some new creepy pale kid. "Hi, ominous stranger! You're my new best friend now! Friends!"

"Yeeesss, I have a feeling we're going to be really close friends…really close." He relplys smoothly.

"Okay, what ever that means…creep. So what's your name?"

"Well-."

"Wait! You mustn't tell me! Is it…Harv number 2?"

"No."

Well now it is!"

I wrap my arm around his and start skipping towards the part where a new journey awaits! I see Harv looking for me from the corner of my eye, I completely ignore him and walk away. But he fallows me; he obviously can't stay away from me, I mean, who can!

We reach the park when Harv number two offers to play hide and go seek, my favorite!

"No its not you hate getting your precious shoes dirty!" Harv yells towards me as if he read my mind hiding behind a tree.

"These are Limited edition Bison fur shoes of course I don't want them getting all ruined. They-are –BEAUTIFUL! Anyways, Harv number two is teaching me how fun it can be." I say sticking my tongue out at him.

"Harv number 2!" Harv says.

I ignore him and start to count.

One-two- I hear the sound of a knife being pulled out of a pocket…ignoring!-three-four- Lodi da that wasn't a menacing laugh I heard…5

"Yes, yes, count, count while I kill you!" Harv 2 whispers.

And then I hear Harv streaming, so I turn around quickly, and I see Harv holding down Harv number 2. I did hear a knife, was Harv number two trying to kill me.

"Harv what are you doing! Get off of my new best friend."

"What! He was trying to kill you, can't you tell he's a unicorn!"

I stare at Harv number 2 trying to find a resemblance, I see none.

And so Harv number 2 finally says, "Hey no peeking!"

"Oh right, sorry!" and I go back to counting…6...7

"Oh come on Finn! Look at his horn! His horn!"

I stare at him again for another thirty minutes, and by then both Harv's are enveloped in their own conversation and playing some sort of a card game . And I screamed, "He's a unicorn! I knew it all along! Why Harv number 2, why! Why did you have to be an eeevvviiil unicorn trying to kill me with a knife, why didn't you just use your horn, why!" Both Harv's look at me bewildered.

"Well, I can if you want me two I guess…" Harv number two, or should I say evil unicorn…number 1. "No its too late evil doer, the damage has been done!" And so he turns into his true form. The form that has tortured my mind for years. He's the unicorn that stabbed the hole of doom through my chest! And so he walks into the sunset and disappears over the horizon. But then he peaks his head over the horizon and tells me, "I'm still going to kill you one day my boy." I couldn't help but to notice that Harv's jaw dropped about two feet. And so I ask him what was wrong. "What the hell was that about!" he asks me. "Oh that, something like that happens to me at least once a week. Hey I'm still mad at you!" I tell him turning my back at him.

"How 'bout we go shopping?"

"Shopping!" He's only known me for a few days but he knows exactly what to say. I believe shopping has the power to lift up anybody's spirits! And to summon Godzilla, but lets not get too into that. All I know is that Harv is my hero! And in my book, heroes deserve to wear something poofy and frilly, and so I buy him a cute little blouse at Foofy outlet! He was a bit disappointed that I got rid of his poopy brown clothes but I think he'll make more friends at school looking more stylish, because I know he already won my vote. He's so cute!

SLEEP OVER TIME!

It's been a week since I met Harv and he's finally agreed on a sleep over! He had to tell him dad I was a girl thought, oh well. He's here and that's all that matters. We both took turns using the bathroom to brush our teeth and put on our jimmies! Nothings more important than oral hygiene, oooh shiiinnny. One look at my jimmies and Harv forced me to change. He claimed it didn't look comfortable. I stood my ground and told him it may not be comfortable to sleep in but I sure will look good while doing it. "For who? Everyone will be sleeping!" He says and hands me his change of shirt. "This? But its hideous, what about that thing that I bought you, plus, what am I going to put on for trousers, unless you want to see my undies." I say in a flirty way. He forces me to go put it on and so I do. I come out and notice that I don't need to wear anything for pants, its falls as far as my knees. I never noticed how bigger Harv cloths are compared to mine, fits me like a dress!

That night we played board games, dress up, and role played. Harv actually started to have fun, but he didn't admit it of course. I don't even remember falling asleep, all I can remember is that Harv slept on the floor, and I slept on my comfy bed.

But the morning brought a surprise when I found myself face to face with Harv.

"Why hello there." I tell him not expecting him to wake up, but he eventually does.

"'Yawn' hey did'ya fall on the floor or something?" ugh, morning breath.

"I don't know why dint you look for yourself?"

And so he looks down and around, and he notices that we were both wearing the same shirt. Apparently, in the middle of the night he crawled into my bed, slid into the shirt he let me borrow, ignoring the fact that I was also in it, and fell back to sleep.

He screams, struggling to get out. "So, are you going to explain why you couldn't resist being so close to me at night?" I ask winking at him.

"I must have gotten cold during the night that's all!"

"Oh really, is that why you had your arms wrapped around me?"

"I did not! And even if I did it was probably just because I forgot my ted…"

"Your ted what? Your Ted the Gruesome Barbarian poster. Your, dare I say Teddy!"

"NO!" he quickly replies.

And at that moment my mom walks in holding an apple. She stands their staring at the fact that me and Harv look like Siamese twins at the moment. "I'll ask you to help me kill the neighbors another time." And quickly runs out. "Kill the neighbors? Well those dwarfs are creepy…" I say as Harv continues to slid him self out of the shirt.

For the rest of the day, while we waited for Harv's dad to come pick him up, we sat on opposite sides of the room. Well Harv did at least. Any time I tried to sit next to him he crawled away like a monkey in the corner.

Well that was awkward. And the next day of school wasn't much different. We were distant in class, I spaced out for a while. What's wrong with him, what is he homophobic! I got so space out that the teacher yelled at me, so I gave him puppy eyes and he gave me a break, what a softy. After wiping the spit off my face, I noticed that Harv was staring at me. When I looked back at him, he turned away.

The whole week was just hell. He wouldn't eat lunch with me, he would answer my bird calls, and I even played my harp through the can communicator.

I've been pushed and shoved at school without his protection…

It's been a week and I can't take it anymore! I'm so lonely. I can't even play with the creepy dwarfs now that my mom got rid of them. I don't care what he says I'm eating lunch with him. I marched up to him, he was sitting with all him friends.

"Harv!"

No reply…

"Harv!"

his friend glanced at me but Harv didn't bother to turn around. I just stood looking foolish holding my lunch tray. I have to tell him…what's the worst that can happen…

"Harvey! I…I… I love you!"

That's the worst that could happen, the whole cafeteria can go quiet, Harv can loose all his friends, and I can stand their…with not response.

He doesn't even acknowledge me. Like nothing happened. I fall on my knees with my hands to my face covering my tears. I hear foot steps. Oh no, it's the Head Master isn't it, I'm going to be punished for making a scene and being a drama queen. Wait the head master doesn't have feet.

But he does have arms, which are what I feel wrap around me. It's Harv! He kisses me on the forehead, and so I wrap my arms around him as well as he kneels in front of me.

For the first time in my life, I didn't care what people thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:don't own warrior u

-

Ever since that day, he has never said 'I love you' back. I'm starting to think he really doesn't, but I did jump the gun a bit when saying it. Maybe he just feels pity for me…

No, it cant be, then why is he over at my house right now if he hates my presence.

" Wanna hear a piece I wrote."

"Eh, sure." Have says sluggishly

I ignore how unenthusiastic he is and begin to play my harp. I'm half way through when I notice hes falling asleep. I knew it, he hates me! And at that moment I accidentally break one of my harp strings which seemed to have waken him.

" If you didn't want to be around me you could have just said something!"

"Its not-."

"No you listen, I'm talking!"

"Yea that's right, **your** always talking. You you you, its always about **you**. Which makes me wonder, hm, why did I stay up all night making **you** a Valentines day card"

He stormed out without me noticing, all I was fixated on was the pieces on the floor as I kneeled down next to them. I forgot all about Valentine… I usually don't have anyone on days like this…no wonder he looked so tired.

I thought since he stayed up all night making it, maybe it wouldn't kill me to stay up all night to put it back together.

And when I was done it read:

Finn,

Warning: if you show anyone this I will, I repeat, I will kill you, and if I don't the unicorn will.

Anyways, I thought since you know its V-day, I might as well give you a card. Because you know, you like love me and stuff. And I like you too, I guess…

I'm not trying to be rude, I just don't think I love you, yet at least. So yea…Valentines Day…cool huh…

P.S: UNICORNS! Love,

Harv

And he made a shiny heart in the front; aw he tried to buff it out with a cute little skull in the middle of it.

I feel more bad than I did when I thought he was ignoring me. It might be too late but he atleast deserves an apology. But its 1:30 in the morning, I'll sneak out, but that's not what I'm worried about really…

I sneak out using my scarfs to climb down from the second floor window. Feet on the ground, success! Atleast my mother left a light on out here, I can atleast see my shadow…and my second shadow, I have a second shadow? With a horn? Unicorn!

I turn around and just as I thought, the eeevvviiil unicorn stands there smiling at me. I smile back, but then run! The unicorn lets out a loud yelp, Nihihihi! And I can hear his hooves racing towards me. My shoe falls off! With out second thought, I run back for it. But He catches it with his horn before I reach it, piercing a hole through it. Nooo, it was beautiful!

I don't know what takes over me but, it was like I just hit puberty. And so I get off my knees and I find my self chasing him. But the strange thing is, hes actually running away from him. But I catch up and I jump on his back. I pull back on his ears, Nihihihi, and comes to an hault. I pull my shoe off his horn sobbing. Why couldn't it be me that he stabbed! Why! He starts feeling pity I suppose and licks my hand with his rough tongue.

"You can either give me a ride to Harvs place, or you can pay me the 600 to replace this shoe."

And so he obviously gave me a ride.

I never noticed how small he it, then why is he such a threat to me.

"I order you to tell me your name…please."

"Hevvin!" he replies.

"Heaven?"

"Neigh, Hevvin."

"What ever, my names Finn, I like to go shopping, I want to be a barb when I grow up, I like to-."

"Now I remember why I want to disintegrate you so eagerly."

We finally arrive at Harv's place, but then I realize something…

"Hey, I never told you where Harv lived!" But he was gone.

I climb into Harv's window, falling with a thud.

All I could hear was a loud snore, but I couldn't see a thing.

Follow the snore Finn my boy, fallow the snore! And so I fallow the noise feeling my way through the room with my arms stretched foreword. I was hoping I would catch him awake, oh well, I can't go home now. So I just crawl into bed with him. I move his teddy from his grips and replace it with myself. I didn't take me long to fall asleep in his warm hands, even with the snoring in my ear, but his breath did bother me.

I wake up the next morning before he does getting ready for the day! It's the weekend and I'mgoing to make it up to Harv no matter what. He wakes up and the first thing he sees is me in his face. Aghhh! He almost sinks into his cushion frightened.

"Beach time! Time to get wet!" wow that sounded a bit odd.

"What are you doing here, and why are you wearing my shorts!"

" I'm here to make it up to you buuuddddy! Oh right, I didn't bring anything in preparation so I hope you don't mind if I barrow your shorts, of course you don't, I look better in them any so."

"What do you mean make it up to me, for what, oh are you talking about yesterday. That was just a little fit, no biggy."

"No biggy! Yes biggy! Big biggy! Now come on get ready, we're heading to the beach! By the way, do you have a floaty of some sort."

" No, why? You can swim cant you?" he asks

"Of course I can, I might even be the best! But I just need…you know…do you have one or not.!"

"I already told you no, but my lil bro my have one, why don't you go ask him while I get ready."

I agree and skip down the hall.

"Hey Harv said you might- Oh Mighty sword of Posiden!" Bad time two walk in to a lil boys room unannounced. Apparaently lil boys sleep in the nude. I run back to Harv not bothering to close the door.

" Im ready lets go!" I tell him

"But I'm-."

"Lets get going!"

"So he didn't have-."

"Penis!"

"What!"

"What!"

"Lets go I guess then." He finally says.

We start walking to the beach, and Harv notices me trembleing.

"Soo what did happen with you and my lil bro anyways."

"…I don't want to talk about it…"

"Alright then…"

"I said no!"

"I know I was just-."

"Never!"

-  
I hope ur happy with this nora (-!-) the thing you make me do, well anyone else reading please review


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: don't own warrior u

The rest of the walk was silent, until Dun Dun Dun, we hear a rustling in the bushes.

"W-what was that?" I ask Harv wrapping my self on his arm.

Before he could answer, " Nihihihi!" Hevvin appears! He sticks his horn in my hole, eww tickles. I close my eyes and when I open them Heevins crying on the flow and Harvs standing over him. My Hero…again!

" Talk Horny man!" harv announces

"I just wanted to go to the beach with you guys!" Hevvin replys

" No way!" I say

" Oh sure." Harv inturupts

"What! He's eeevvviil, you cant, he'll drown me or poke another hole in me!" I complain

" I heard you the first thousand times, but I'll protect you. Plus whats the worst he could do?"

" He could kill me, he could send me over the rainbow never to be seen again, he could insult my clothes-."

"Ok I get it but-."

" He could turn into a giant unicorn that shoots colorful rays from his horn and call him self 'El Gigante Unicorn' and out show me!"

"Would you be quiet, he's coming and that final!"

"Yes sir…" I reply

"Yay! Just gimme a second to get ready." Hevvin says

He goes into the bushes for 20 seconds and comes out wearing nothing but a unicorn floaty on his waist. It was Harvs brothers all over again!

Harv covers my eyes and says, "If you don't but some shorts on your not coming, you already have a horn sticking out you don't need another!

So we give him another 10 seconds and we're off to the beach! We make it and boy is it crowded. It turns out one of Harvs brothers do have a floaty, except he's using it at the moment. I ask Harv to ask him if I could use it. I wait a while as they conversed, noticing that his brother kept staring at me. They finally come my way and his brother hands it to me.

"Thanks." I tell him, "What's so funny Harv?" I look down at his brother and hes still staring at me with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Your beautiful!" he says

"Why thank you at least some one can-."

He interrupts, " If only there were girls as beautiful as you in my neighborhood."

"Girl, girl, girl! I am not a girl! What makes you think I'm a girl! I have no shirt on as you can see, why would a girl take her shirt off?"

"I asked myself the same question honey. But I told my self 'hey, if she wants to give me the full show, why should I complain?'"

"What", I cover my chest, "Even if I was a girl I wouldn't lower my self at such demeanors!"

"I love you."

"Listen I-."

"Love me?"

"That's not what I was going to say!"

"You're beautiful…"

"Are you even listening short stuff?"

At this point Harv is rolling in the sand laughing along with Hevvin. The shame…

" I don't wanna get in the water no more Harv, not with you at least."

"Oh come on, are you still upset about my brother?"

" Is he still over there across the beach staring at me?"

"Then yes I am! And worst of all you laughed at me!"

" Come on it was funny, Hevv-man thought so too."

" Oh now you have a nick name for him too, next your going to meet his parents and start holding hands and coming up with baby names."

" We're both boys, did your mommy ever tell you where babys came from?" harv asks

"…"

"She didn't did she!"

"Shut up, im going into the water!" The water, soo cold. Ooo, feels so nice on my smooth skin.

**Meanwhile, while Finn a horn is seen sneaking up behind him, will Harv come to his rescue? Stay tuned!**

Oh no Shark-icorn! Bam! Take that Shark-icorn! "Hevvin?"

"Of course its me I was just trying to scare you! Where did you get that pan anyways?"

"Found it…" I toss it back into the water. "Oh no your bleeding, you'd better get out the water. The waters infested with Shark-icorns you know."

"Theres no such thing you idiot, that was me remember!"

" Oooh yeeeaaah…"

**Meanwhile Shark-icorns battle to the death under the sea. Will they ever be discovered? Will Finn lose his fear of unicorns? Will Hevvin keep his pants on? Stay tuned!**

-  
review please


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: don't own warrior u

"I'm growing tiresome of the water Harv, lets go back home." I tell Harv as he bandages Hevvins nose.

"Ok, let me just finish with Hevvins bandages and we'll be on our way!" He smiles at me, and I cant help but to smile back. He's so cute, especial in a frilly skirt ( mental image).

Harv notices how we're smiling at each other and he begins to feel awkward. He gets distracted and accidentally wraps the bandages around Hevvins snout. Hevvins realizes that he can't open his mouth and goes berserk on the beach. Sand flies everywhere people begin to flee the unicorn rampage. At that moment Harv and I notice a stray cat using the beach sand as his own personal litter yard right in the middle of Hevvins rampage. Harv runs to its rescue. He catches it running full speed and rolls to the ground getting a unicorn hoof to the face, a kitty defense claw to the cheek and kitty poo smudges on his shirt.

It's all that damn unicorns fault Harv is in such pain right now. He discontinues his rampage once he notices that he could turn to his human form to get rid of the bandages. Although it's in good timing or else Harv would get stomped all over, it cannot be forgiven for what he's already done! Especially with that stupid smile on his face! I march right over to him and smack the smile clean off.

Somehow I find myself dragging Harv home with his little brother following behind constantly murmuring, "what a women!" When Harv wakes up he's all patched up, thanks to my mom, and all cleaned up, thanks to me.

"You cleaned me Finn?" Harv asks

"Of course, you didn't really expect me to let anyone else touch you did'ya?" I say as I smile at him. He smiles back like before, except this time he didn't feel awkward.

"Wait, how did I get a new change of undies?" Harv asks me with his face under the blanket.

I quickly change the subject, "So I told your brother to tell your parents what happened and they said you can stay till you get better!"

"Oh that's great, that still doesn't explain the undie thing though."

"Lights out!" I blow out the candle.

" But-."

"Shhh, your gonna wake Harv up."

"Oh sorry", he whispers, "wait what!"

-

Those three days weren't as fun filled as I expected. Which I should have expected knowing that he would be in bed the whole time. But we did play dress up and a few board games. On day two I even played hide and go seek! But I found my self hiding in a cupboard with no body looking for me. I would have stayed in there all night if my mother hadn't prepared dinner. The scary part was when she almost used me for dinner.

"So, can I ask why you were in the cupboard sweetie?" my mother asks as she prepares the stew.

"Me and Harv were playing hide and go seek of course!" I reply

"But you do realize that he can't get out of bed right."

"I know I know; well now I know at least…"

"Finn, have I ever told you we're decedents of royalty?"

" Yes, and I do wish you wouldn't go around telling everyone to kiss your shoes just because you think your royalty."

"Pish posh dear, but anyhow, when you become a mature women, I want you to become queen!"

"Mother I told you I came out a boy and you're going to have to deal with that!"

"Then what are you doing taking care of your boyfriend there?" gesturing towards my room.

"He's not my boyfriend; I just really like him that's all…"

"Like, love, either way sweetie, you have feelings for that boy that aren't found in any normal semi-hetero bro-mance."

After dinner I carry a bowl of stew for harv, and I can't help but to think of what my mom said. I know I love him, but he doesn't love me of course. He obviously likes girls, those nasty dirty girls, yuck! When I come back to the room the candles are blown out. I feel my way about the room setting the stew on the table.

"Harv, you 'wake?"

… Silence…

Suddenly I feel a presence behind me. I can feel it breathing heavily on my neck. I'm scared stiff. Unicorn? Hevvin? No, even he wouldn't go as far to break into my room and over power harv, but maybe for revenge…

In the dead silence all I can hear is my tears of fear falling upon my face. Every second I stand there It gets worst. It puts its arms around me, having one slide down my chest, and soon down my trousers. It whispers, "Don't cry, I'm scared of these feeling too…"

Its Harv, he must have over heard my conversation with my mother!

" Harv, what are you doing?"

"Showing you I love you too."

"B-but we haven't even had our first kiss yet, don't you think we're your moving too fast?"

"We don't have to do anything you don't want to do."

He continued to kiss me on the neck; I turned to kiss him back. He showed me his true strength as he carried me back to the bed.

That night, the stew was left cold. But unlike the stew, that night, I was fully drained by Harv.

well then till next time please review


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : don't own warrior u

The next morning as Harv and I lay in bed together, he explained something to me that scared, yet fascinated me.

"… and that's where babies come from."

I gave out a sigh of relief, "Good thing we didn't do anything like that last night huh?"

"Oh no you can't get-."

And before he could finish his sentence my world came crashing down, along with the tent I had pitched in the blanket. Because at that moment my mother came crashing into my door using Hevvins head as a bull dozer. I was blinded by a bright flash as I attempted to cover my naked torso.

"What? Huh? Hevvin…Mom!...huh!" I said…I think…huh?

"Well I just came to apologize for yesterday, even thought you made me lose a few teeth in the sand. But your mother asked me if I'de like to help her prove that you're a Queer I mean Queen, and you know me, I just couldn't help myself!" said Hevvin.

As Harv cradled himself under the blanket whispering "the shame" to himself, I questioned my mom, " What the hell was that flash?"

"Picture taking thingy of course!"

"What do you mean of course how the heck should I know! Where would you get something like that!"

"Mr. Strognofe…"

"Our neighbor!"

"…maybe…what's it to you you're not my mom!" She screams as she runs out sobbing…she has mother-daughter issues…

If she doesn't stop messing with out neighbors she's going to get accused of being a witch!

"Weeellll…awkward...I'll be leaving now. Oh yea Finn I'm still going to kill you one day!" Hevvin leaves and Harv and I are left alone again.

"Finn?" Harv says from under the cover still.

"Yea Harv?"

"The only reason I denied you of getting into anything that would, you know, make babies I suppose in your mind, is because I was still in a bit of pain from what happened at the beach."

"Oh, so its not that you weren't ready, you were just scared of spraining something. Haha, Harvy is a scardy cat Harv Harv Harv, Harvy is a scardy cat!"

I felt him shifting under the covers as I mocked him, then a warm wet sensation around my baby maker. A sensations that had me forget what I was mocking. It was new nothing I've ever felt. What was this, but I knew what was going on down there as soon as I heard Harv speak as if he was talking with his mouth full.

"Bu' I em aww beuwer now."

The stroking sensation continued. It was the most pleasurable thing I had ever felt, I had to force my self to question him on what he had said.

"I sed I em aww betwer now!"

"…What?"

The sensation stops. And his face appears from under the covers and he said, " I'm all better now!"

"Ohhh ok, my turn!"

"What!"

"Its only fair, if your bold enough to try it I want to try it too. Now whip it out. That's what they say right, whip it out?"

"What wait not, You cant, its…stop no wait…" I whipped it out my self and gave it a lick test, "Oooohhh nevermind." Said Harv as he forced me head down towards it making me almost gag. I had never seen one besides mine before, but Harv is defiantly larger than average compared to mine…but he's older than me so its ok…right?

Why am I asking my self questions like this, I like the feeling of it on my tongue and that's all that matter! He begins to moan, moaning louder the deeper I go, making me feel like a pro. Finally, something some what athletic that I'm good at!

He stops me, pulling my head up from under the covers, kissing me as he strokes my Hair.

The kissing stops and I realize that I am face down on my pillow with Harv behind me. I knew where this was going, and I was glad it was. But after ten minutes of moaning, not the moaning like before, but painful moans, I wasn't so glad. I finally feel Harvs skin against mine, and that let me know the pain is over, and the rest was pleasure. Harv was so wore out from attempting to penetrate that he fell right on my back as he wrapped his hands about me, continuing to pivot in and out slowly, and gently. And after a while not so gentle and slow, and I liked it. I didn't know what to do with my hands so I just grasped my bed post. I moaned, I moaned loudly. I didn't care that my door was knocked down, I didn't care that I had not windows, I didn't care I heard clicking and saw flashes coming from my door way. All I cared about at this point was Harv. But Harv did care about my volume level and put his hand around my mouth.

By the time we were done, we had to share another moment together, in the shower.

After that day me and harv worked hard, realizing if we were going to live happily together, we had to work hard now for the future. And soon enough, his dream came true. He was a strong and not to mention handsome Barbarian. And yes he was all mines. But sadly I still haven't become a Bard, harder than I expected. But harv promised to support me on my dream, even if it takes me a life time. He didn't mind as long as I cooked what ever brought home from hunting. I didn't really support his line of duty, knowing how dangerous. But who I to take away the happiness of the man I love.

"Mom?"

"Yes dearest."

"What ever happened to those pictures you took of me and Harv when we were kids?"

"Oh that old thing, I never figured out how to take of the pictures. Turns out it was just a flash making thingy."

But my mom was wrong, soon enough the pictures showed up. And Harv was beaten; I wasn't since Harv protected me. And eventually we were shunned from the village. We couldn't find another village and eventually we stopped searching. We decided if nobody wanted us around, we didn't need them. After a year of sleeping on the floor, Harv was finished building out new home. It wasn't the best home, but the land went out for acres. And on this land we will never starve. Healthy soil to grow fruits and vegetables. And many herds of Buffalo lived not too far which Harv had fun hunting.

We even had a visitor, Hevvin.

"What the heck are you doing here!" me and Harv said simultaneously

"Look, I'm sorry I spread the pictures around, I didn't think this would happen."

"You did this! Well I guess me and Finn have you to thank for our privacy out here!"

"Wait you mean your happy out here?"

We sure are." Harv says as he puts his around my shoulder.

"Wait, you would follow us this far just to apologize, what are you doing out here?"

"Well you see, once the villagers found out I was the only Unicorn alive, they wanted me for their own!"

"So you just left?"

"It was either this or die. Can I please stay with you?"

Harv and I talked it over and we decided tat Hevvin would make a good way of catching up to faster prey.

"I rather have died that be your personal Horse."

"Stop your complaining, we've got dinner to bring home. Now charge!"

"Nihihihi!"

Paradise, no complaints from me. Me and Harv are all alone, no judgments no pointing, we can hold hands when ever we want, and we don't have to hear the whispering. Only the whispering wind.

But there is one downside, When ever I play my harp as I sit on the balcony with Harv, I haft to listen to Hevvin howling Nihihihi, as he's tied up in the backyard. Hell like I'm going to let a psycho Unicorn in my house. But boy do I love torturing him.

THE END

yay IM DONE! I hope ur happy with this nora. Please review though


End file.
